waktuku Sampai Lilimu Padam
by Haki Ap
Summary: Di waktu yang singkat ini, ku harap kita bahagia, terutama kau Kazunari. Mari sama sama merayakan hari ini. No Yaoi


**Waktuku Sampai Lilinmu Padam**

**Disclaimer**

**kuroko no basket • Fijumaki Tadoshi**

**Story • Hatarakimono**

**Alert :**

**OOC**

**Masih terdapat kesalahan kesalahan EYD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

" Beri aku waktu untuk membahagiakannya tuhan. Walau didunia yang berbeda."

**\--****\--****\--**

" Huhhh huhhh maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

nafasku putus putus rasanya, rasa letih menyerang sampai tulang, membuat tubuhku membungkuk dengan kedua tangan ini bertopang pada lutut. Kulihat ia dari balik poniku yang sedikit panjang, menampilkan sesosok bocah kecil berumur 11 tahun dengan pakaian seadanya berupa kaos putih kebesaran dan celana diatas lutut, ia duduk di bangku halte bus.

Ia menampilkan senyum terbaik yang selama ini ia punya, namun hal itu bukan membuatku bahagia, malah sebaliknya, membuatku kesal saat melihatnya. Lalu setelahnya Ia malah menampilkan wajah bingung ke arahku. Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah menghadapi anak kecil di depanku ini.

" hentikan senyum jelekmu itu."

" Kenapa? Kakak tampak kesal."

" tentu saja aku kesal karena beberapa hal."

" apa?"

" anak kecil tidak perlu tau." Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya itu, dan berakhir dengan tangan ku gatal.

untuk mengacak ngacak rambut hitam legam poni alay belah tengahnya. Namun ku lakukan itu dengan hati-hati, takut menyakitinya. Sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan pasrah akan apa yang aku lakukan. Tangan mungilnya memainkan gantungan kue ditangannya. Benar juga, dan tak mungkin juga kalau aku melupakan hari ini, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

" Ayo kita segera pergi sebelum sore."

" kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?, sekarang saja masih jam 8 pagi."

tanyanya diiringi naik kedua alis hitam segarisnya.

" Merayakan ulang tahunmu."

" kakak tau dar…."

Daripada usahaku untuk membolos pada hari ini menjadi sia-sia, lebih baik kita cepat pergi bersenang- senang,dan menghindari omelan Riko karena bolos latihan. Walau sebenarnya masuk sekolah dan latihan pun tak ada gunanya.

Kami berjalan beriringan, dia yang tingginya lebih pendek dari ku yang kini berumur 17 tahun terlihat lucu bercelingak celinguk kesana kemari, entah apa yang ia lihat, namun syukurlah, setidaknya jalan jalan ini cukup bisa menghiburnya, mungkin, walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu persis apa yang ia pikirkan, namun ia tetaplah bocah laki-laki yang butuh perhatian lebih.

"ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanyaku, namun kulihat kepala itu menggeleng.

" masa tidak ada?!"

" tidak, mau pergi kemanapun aku tidak punya uang, Ibu bilang… kemiskinan terjadi gara-gara aku lahir. Semua kesialan karena aku, jadi aku tidak berhak meminta apapun padanya." Kata bocah laki laki di sampingku ini, wajahnya memang menunjukkan senyum, namun berbanding terbalik dengan remasan kuat di ujung kaos lusuh yang ia kenakan. Sesak rasanya mendengar bocah kecil di depanku ini berbicara seperti itu ditambah lagi cengirannya khas anak nakal yang mungkin sudah bertahun tahun ia latih agar terlihat senormal mungkin. Tanganku kembali bersinggah di pucuk kepalanya, hanya singgah, tidak bergerak, membungkukkan tubuh agar sejajar dengn tinggi badannya.

" dengar, tidak ada yang namanya anak pembawa sial, anak adalah berkah yang dititipkan keorang tua mereka, kalaupun kau disuruh untuk tidak meminta ke ibumu, biar kakak saja yang mengabulkan permintaanmu." Dapat ku lihat di bola mata biru keabuan yang sama dengan milikku sedikit lebih memantulkan cahaya, oh.. inikah yang namanya berbinar.

" Kak, pertama-tama lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku."

Ugh.. rasanya tertohok mendengar bocah kecil menolak perilaku manisku.

" karena orang-orang menganggapmu pedopil." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kesekeliling, atau karena inikah sedari tadi kepalanya tak bisa diam menghadap ke depan. Dan saat ku perhatikan, ternyata benar perkataannya, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang nampak berbisik bisik melirik kami.

"Hihihi kau pedopil."

" hei... HEI heiiiii bocah... Jangan sok tau, emang gendermu apa sih. Ya kali aku pedo maho."

" aku laki-laki, kan banyak juga laki-laki yang suka laki-laki."

Shun hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar.

" Kata laki-laki mu kebanyakan tuh."

" Hehehehe."

Bocah laki-laki itu malah berlari meninggalkanku, yang membuatku hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal sebenarnya, tapi tunggu.

"Tunggu.. dia tertawa.." Dia tertawa walau sebentar, entah mengapa hatiku lebih terasa ringan, mungkin kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan tenang, sambil menyusulnya untuk menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar ini. Dan satu lagi.

" Aku tidak pedo juga maho. Ingat aku straight."

.

.

.

.

.

" Kita mau kemana?"

" bersenang-senang."

" Kak kau pedopil ya? Atau homo?"

" Hentikan leluconmu itu bocah."

" Tapi kau gak akan menculik lalu menjualku kan?"

" Hahhhhh?? Tidak akan pernah."

" Benar?"

" Benar."

" Sungguh?"

" Heiii jika kau terus membahasnya , aku akan melakukannya nih."

" kowaii"

Tak heran jikalau Sifat hasilnya muncul, tapi aku menikmatinya, saat saat ia melontarkan candaan yang menyakitkan, sambil sesekali mengeluarkan ekspreksi bahagia, ya biarlah kalau ia senang, aku turut senang, karena tak ada yang bisa ku berikan selain ini.

"Hmmm.. kak, memangnya itu... hm..." Serunya sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya, mungkin ia gugup, baguslah, terlihat imut sebagai bocah kecil.

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja."

" Memangnyaaa apa yang biasa orang ulang tahun lakukan?."

" Oh jadi itu yang mau kamu tanyakan, tidak sabar ya."

" Tidak juga." Balasnya sambil memalingkan wajah yang terhiasi semburat merah.

" Hahahaha baiklah kita mulai dari..."

Aku melihat toko yang berjejer rapi disekeliling kami, ada banyak stand makanan, toko pakaian dan sebagainya, tak lupa ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang di samping kami. Mataku berhenti di satu toko yang menyajikan pakaian promo.

" Mereka memakai pakaian bagus."

" Aku tidak punya uang untuk..."

" Biarkan aku mewujudkan keinginanmu sekali ini saja."

Tak mau dibantah, lebih baik aku berjalan lebih dulu ketoko itu, dan tak lamapun akhirnya dia mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Tak ayal aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat matanya berbinar saat menjelajahi seisi toko.

" Pilih saja mana yang kau mau."

Ia melihatku dengan matanya yang besar. Bertanya-tanya, namun binar itu masih ada di matanya. Dan akupun hanya menunjukkan senyum.

" Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Pandangan kami beralih kearah wanita penjaga toko disana.

" Aku mengantar adikku untuk melihat lihat pakaian."

" Oh begitu... anda kakak yang baik ya."

Seketika aku bangga mendengarnya. " ah tidak juga."

" kalau begitu mari lewat kita lihat lihat adik manis, ah kamu manis sekali, pasti nanti besar kamu tampan."

Ku lihat dia ia merenggut dan kikuk saat penjanga toko itu membimbingnya. Dan dari sini, aku bisa melihatnya memilih milih baju sesekali menanyakan pendapat kepadaku.

" Kak pakai ini." Ia memberiku topi dan kacamata hitam. Aku memakainya dan berkaca " Aku seperti penguntit kalau memakai ini."

" Cocok kok, ganteng.", " Pipimu merah tuh."

" Berhenti meledekku bocah."

" Hihihi."

" Kau beli baju ini aja." Ia lalu memberiku sebuah baju maid. Dasar bocah ini.

" Kau saja yang pakai."

" Tidak aku laki-laki."

Shun facecalm " Aku juga laki-laki."

" Tapi kamu lebih manis dariku." Balasnya. Shun langsung besar kepala.

" Kau belum mendapat pilihan mu?"

Dia menggeleng, "Baju ini terlalu bagus dan mahal."

Mataku tertuju oleh beberapa baju lalu aku menggambilnya.

"Coba ini." kataku, Ia mengambilnya dan berjalan ketempat mencoba pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan baju koboi.

"Aku tidak suka, norak."

Bukannya aku yang harusnya mengomentarinya, malah ia yang berkomentar sendiri, dasar bocah.

"Baguskok kayak anime fantasy."

"Tidak. Dasar otaku." Ia kembali masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Prftt dasar songong."

Lalu ia keluar lagi dengan, celana levis dan jaket berwarna hitam-oranye. Aku sedikit kagum karena baju apa saja yang ia pakai terlihat bagus, cocok dengan rambut legamnya.

Aku mengacungkan jempolku

" Good..." Di jawab dengan anggukkan antusias darinya.

" Tapi masih ada satu lagi di dalam sana belum aku coba."

"Tunggu apa lagi, sana cepat coba."

Lagi lagi ia mengangguk antusias.

" Sosok bocah laki-lakinyapun imut."

" Terlalu besar ditubuhku."

Matamu mengarah padanya, melihat bocah laki-laki itu dengan kemeja merah kebesaran.

' Yaampun imut' aku menutup mulutku.

" Good."

" TIDAKKKK KEKANAKAN."

.

.

.

" Mau eskrim?"

" Hmmm.." Dia mengangguk antusias sambil memeluk paperbag erat-erat.

Kami berjalan kearah mobil eskrim terdekat.

" Kau duduk disana saja."

" Oke siap." Dengan langkah pelan ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

Aku datang dengan 2 buah eskrim di tanganku. Aku tau dia suka rasa coklat.

" Ini "

" wahhahh terima kasih kak."

" Selamat makan." Ujarnya setelah itu menjilat eskrim ditangannya dengan perlahan.

" hm... manisnyaaa." Katanya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam namun tak dapat melunturkan senyum yang terukir dibibirku melihat keantusiasannya.

keheningan menyelimuti kami. Hingga suaranya meyelip diantara keheningan itu.

" Kak, terima kasih atas semuanya."

" Terlalu cepat untuk berterimakasih." Jawabku.

" Kak ada yang perlu aku tanyakan."

" Apa?"

" Kenapa kakak melakukan ini semua untukku?"

" Karena aku sedang banyak uang, tidak lebih." Begitulah yang bisa kujawab, walau tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Dia menganggung-angguk seperti guguk,ups.. seperti anak burung rajawali baru menetas maksudnya.

" Ku kira karena kakak setelah melakukan ini kakak akan menagih balasan dan akan menjualku."

**_Dukk..._**

Seperti ada batu yang menohok kepalaku mendengar seorang bocah berpikir negatif tentang diriku.

" Bocah kurang ajar, tampang baik-baik seperti ini tidak akan melakukan hal pelik, kitakore."

" hehehehe aku bercanda, kau mana tegakan melakukan itu padakukan."

" Untuk hatiku selalu lapang untuk menerima ocehan dari mulut bocah satu ini."

" hehehehe tapikan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Gemas rasanya, " Rasakan ini."

" Ahahahahaha jangan, geli."

" rasakan rasakan pembalasan anak Seirin senior high school."

" Hentikan ahahahaha."

Mungkin pelajaran yang cocok adalah menggelitiknya sampai menangis.

" Hahh... jahat." Katanya setelah selesai bicara, dan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata.

" hahhhh.." aku merenggangkan tangan yang rasanya sedikit perpelintir tadi, dan memilih untuk bersandar, mataku tertuju ke arah beberapa remaja yang lewat silih berganti di depan kami dengan, wajah mereka tampak berseri, saling melempar candaan kearah temannya, masa masa remaja memang penuh warnanya.

' Eh... tunggu teman.' kepalaku terputar kesamping, bocah laki-laki itu melihat sekitar dengan sayu.

" Mau coba mencari teman?" Kataku, menyadari bahwa selama 11 tahun ini sepertinya dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa di panggil teman.

" Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku."

Aku reflek menepuk keningku " Oh astaga dasar bocah ini." Pening rasanya.

" Kita pulang sekarang?"

" Tidak"

" Lalu?"

" Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

" Baik."

.

.

Remaja Laki-laki di samping ku ini memejamkan matanya, dengan menyenderkan kepala kesenderan bangku. Wajahnya tampak damai, rambut hitam legam tertiup angin musim semi apalagi poni yang hampir menutupi matanya itu, berterbangan halus, hidungnya mancung juga ternyata, dan memang kakak ini terbilang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, wajahnya entah mengapa begitu terasa familiar sejak satu 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku merasa kita itu mirip.

Padahal baru 1 minggu kami bertemu, namun entah mengapa ia begitu baik terhadapku yang jelas jelas bukan anak berlatar belakang baik, yang harusnya selalu bersembunyi dibalik kesendirian, tanpa orang yang bersanding denganku sebagai seorang keluarga apalagi teman. Tapi.. saat berada di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman, ia memberiku kasih sayang yang seharusnya aku dapat dari ibu dan ayah, keberadaannya begitu hangat untuk melelehkan hatiku yang sudah terasa mati rasa, padahal ia hanyalah orang asing. Entah sudah seberapa banyak cerita bocor dari mulut ini, padahal bukan ada niatku untuk mengeluh tentang hidup ini, dan seberapa ingin aku mendapat kasih sayang yang layak sebagai seorang anak, keberadaannya seperti kakak laki-laki bagiku, pantaskah aku menyebutnya begitu?

" Lepas ... aku bisa jalan sendiri."

" Berisik dasar culun."

" Ikuti saja tidak usah banyak bicara."

" Hari ini sungguh aku tak punya uang."

" kecilkan suaramu brengsek."

perhatianku teralihkan oleh suara segerombolan anak anak seumuranku sekitar ada empat anak, dengan satu anak berambut hijau ditengah-tengah terhampit dengan wajah yang tertekan, mereka lewat didepan kami. Bullying, aku yakin itu pasti bullying.

" Bullying." Tanpa sadar mulutku mengucapkan itu.

" Mau menolongnya?" Kulihat ternyata kakak yang mengatakannya, rupanya dia sudah bangun.

" Tidak."

" kenapa?"

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku saja tidak dapat menolong diriku sendiri, dan aku anak tidak jelas mana pantas muncul di depan orang lain sebagai pahlawan.

" Sedang ulang tahun sebaiknya berbuat baik loh."

" Tapi..."

" Tapi tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik didepan orangkan." Katanya dan aku dapat melihat senyum kecil di wajah manisnya itu. Membuatku bungkam, entah kenapa kata katanya selalu dapat membuatku bungkam dan menurut. Lalu tangannyapun menarikku untuk terjun di keramaian, dan mengikuti anak anak itu yang belum terlalu jauh dari pandangan kami.

Kami sampai di gang sepi, kakak mengajak ku untuk bersembunyi lebih dulu, dan akhirnya kami bersembunyi di balik tong sampah.

Bisa ku lihat di ujung gang itu, anak lelaki berambut hijau itu di pojokkan oleh tiga anak lain yang badannya lebih besar darinya.

" Cepat keluarkan uangmu." Kata salah satunya yang berambut putih.

" Aku tidak punya uang, kalian kemarin sudah mengambil semuanya nanodayo." Balasanya.

Lalu anak dengan rambut cepak menendang kaki anak itu membuatnya menggaduh kesakitan.

" Jangan bohong."

" Ak.. aku tidak bohong nodayo."

**_Brukk..._**

Lagi lagi anak itu mendapat pukulan.

" Bagaimana kalau kita telajangi dia dan menyebarnya." Kata anak yang rambutnya dicat merah disana.

" JANGAN...", " Ak.. aku.. akan memberi lebih banyak besok."

" ALAHHHH DASAR MATA EMPAT."

" Mau bagaimanapun kau tidak nyetor hari ini tetap harus ada hukuman."

" AHAHAHAHA TUNGGU APALAGI."

Mereka mulai menghajar anak itu, dan mengoyak bajunya.

**_PRANGGGG_**

"HAH..." Aku kaget, jantungku terpompa seperti saat ibu ingin memberiku 'kasih sayangnya'.

" loh... kemana dia."

" ASTAGA." Teriakku melihat kakak yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di ujung gang.

" Heiii bocah bocah, zaman sekarang masih saja main bully-bullyan." Katanya dengan penuh remehan.

" Siapa kau? Mencampuri urusan orang saja sialan." Kata yang berambut hitam dengan alis tebal.

" Cepat minggir dari anak itu bocah bocah." Perintahnya.

" Memang kau siapa berani memerintah kami." Kata yang berambut cepak.

Kakak berjalan menghampiri anak yang babak belur itu, akupun mengikutinya di belakangnya, dan memegang tubuh anak itu.

" Kau disini saja, jaga dia." Perintahnya, aku hanya dapat menggangguk.

" SEDANG APA KAU." Teriak preman-preman cilik.

Kakak tetap berjalan lurus kearah mereka.

" apa bocah sekarang tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ke orang yang lebih tua. Cih kemana saja orang tua kalian." Katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

' kok dia terlihat keren ya.'

' tidak tidak.' Gelengku.

Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit tersindir dengan ucapannya, membuatku tersenyum kecut.

" Heii... heiii... berhenti disitu kau." Kata si rambut putih.

" kenapa takut?" Ledek kakak, membuat memprovokasi anak-anak itu. Dan merasa tidak terima mereka berlari kearah kakak dengan marah, merekapun saling tinju, fakta yang ku dapat, kakak pandai bertarung, atau kerena yang kakak lawan itu anak Sekolah menengah?

.

.

" Maafkan kami kak."

" Jangan lakukan hal yang sama atau aku akan menghajar kalian lebih parah daripada ini, aku akan datangi kediaman kalian satu-persatu tidak peduli kediaman kalian diisi preman." Katanya diakhir pertarungan itu, dengan ketiga anak tadi bersujud di depan kakak.

' Barusan ia mengancam orang ya.' Pikirku tertawa geli.

" Dasar anak sekolah menengah beraninya dengan anak sekolah dasar."

Setelah itu, ia menghampiri kami, dan berjongkok didepan kami.

" Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya kearah anak disampingku, tak lupa tangannya menyodorkan kacamata milik si hijau yang sepertinya terjatuh dan terinjak. Karena retak.

" Tid... tidak.. apa-apa terima kasih banyak." Ujarnya sambil mengambil kacamatanya. Mata kami pun bertemu, dan seketika dia membelalakan matanya.

" Takao?" Panggilnya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, kenapa ia tau namaku.

" Takao kelas 6-B kan?" Ujarnya lagi.

" Darimana kau tau?" Tanyaku.

" Kita sekelas."

" masa?" Jawabannya hanyalah mengangguk.

" oh... yasudah kalau kau tidak apa-apa kami akan pergi." Kataku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan anak anak dari sekolahku.

_Kruyuukkk..._

Muka anak itu memerah seketika. Dan tak berdosanya kakak malah menahan tawanya, walau akhirnya tawa itupun meledak. " hahahahah kau lapar ya, ayo kita makan, aku yang traktir."

" Bu.. bukan aku nodayo." Elaknya

" Sudah ayo, aku dan bocah ini belum makan siang." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, astaga dasar. Tapi aku bersyukur, hatiku hangat, ternyata begini ya, rasanya berteman, apalagi dengan orang yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana?"

" Enak."

" Makan yang banyak." Aku meliriknya, makan dengan pelan seraya tertawa dengan Midorima yang ternyata Tsundere.

" Hei... mau tambah?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan tawarannya, karena baru kali ini aku makan selain roti dan sup. Rasanya enak.

Wajahnya terlihat senang, entah mengapa, lalu tangan besar hangatnya mengacak rambut belah rengahku. Aku sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya.

" Oh iya kak, selamat ulang tahun. Bu bukan berarti aku ingin mengucapkannya aku hanya tidak enak saja nodayo." Kata Midorima. Kakak menaikkan alisnya.

" Bukan aku."

" Lalu?"

" Bocah rambut belah tengah di sebelahku."

Katanya menaruh tangannya diatas kepalaku, Seketika wajahku panas

" sttt jangan bilang bilang," bisikku berharap dia akan dengar. Dan malah diabaikan olehnya, ah dasar.

" Ternyata kau bisa ulang tahun Takao nodayo. Matamu kadang tidak terlihat hidup. Bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu." Perkataan Midorima, membuatku menunduk.

" E.. eh... ma.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Katanya.

" Kalau begitu... Bintangmu Scorpio kan."

Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang merogoh rogoh celananya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" Ini untukmu." Ia menyodorkan gantungan kunci berbandul burung elang dan rajawali.

" Apa?" Tanyaku.

" kemarikan tanganmu." Dan akupun menurut. Lalu ia meletakkan gantungan kunci itu ketanganku.

" Ini lucky itemmu hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun."

" Dan itu untukmu, sebagai hadiah pertemanan." Kata Midorima dengan senyum kecil.

' Teman '

' Teman '

' Teman '

" Mukamu memerah tau." Kata kakak sambil menopang kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Seketika aku menutup wajahku. Dasar jail.

" Heeeee jangan bilang aku teman pertamamu nodayo."

" Berisik."

" Jadi benar?"

" Jadi ku harap kalian berteman baik ya, untukku juga." walau aku tak melihat, aku tau itu adalah suara remaja laki laki di sampingku.

" hm."

" Hentikan kalian." Teriakku malu dan mereka malah tertawa.

' Dasar Shin-chan.'

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, terimakasih atas makanannya nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Membuatku sedikit merasa tidak rela.

' Tidak, aku tidak boleh begini.'

" oh.. baiklah, hati hati." Kata kakak.

Bisa ku lihat Midorima melambai singkat ke arah kami hingga sosok nya sudah tidak terlihat dikaffe ini.

" Sampai bertemu di sekolah Takao..."

Tanpa disadari aku ikut melambai dan melemparkan senyum kecil.

" Ha'i Shin-chan."

.

.

.

Bocah laki-laki penyendiri itu kini melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum tulus ke orang lain, rasanya lega dan juga cemburu, lega karena akhirnya ia mendapat teman, jika aku pergi, maka ku harap ia tidak akan kesepian lagi, dan kehadiran teman, ku harap bisa meringankan sedikit rasa sakit yang ia terima selama ini.

Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati rasa bahagia ini, membiarkan sinar senja yang memantul lewat kaca kafe menerpa kulit wajahku.

" Ayo sudah mulai sore, rencana kita belum selesai loh." Ujarku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

" Kita akan kemana lagi?" Tanyanya.

" Merayakan ulang tahunmu." Sahutku.

" Bukankah kita sudah melakukannya?"

" Belum kita belum ada perayaankan?"

" Tapi... kita sudah melakukan banyak hal sejak pagi."

" Kau tidak mau?"

" Bu... bukan begitu." Jawabnya gugup, namun aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, mataku terlalu nyaman menikmati langit sore dengan warna merah muda didepan sana, menikmati senja terakhirku.

" Ap.. apa tidak apa-apa membuang buang uangmu untuk hari ulang tahunku ini."

Mendengar pertanyaan sejenis itu untuk kedua kalinya membuatku geli sendiri, tanganku pun mengacak rambutnya dan menarik tubuhnya agar berjalan lebih dekat bersamaku.

" Heee... Apa kau punya ketertarikan sendiri dengan ku kak?"

" TIDAK BOCAH."

" ehehehe." Balasnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Bolehkah?" Tanyanya, mendengar itu aku melihat wajahnya yang malu-malu. Membuatku gemas lalu mengacak rambut sewarna rambutku, dan membawanya kedalam dekappanku.

.

.

.

Aroma semerbak yang manis memenuhi indra penciuman kami saat membuka pintu kaca didepan kami.

" KUE????" Tanya berbinar, namun binar itu tiba tiba menjadi redup.

" Kenapa? " tanyaku, jeda lama dia isi dengan memainkan ujung bajunya. Membuatku gemas sendiri dan langsung mendorong tubuh kedepan etalase yang di jaga pelayan disana.

" Pilih yang kau mau," Kataku.

" Benar?"

Aku mengacak rambutnya lagi. " Masa aku bohong."

" Benar?"

" Iyaaaa cepat pilih, aku kebagian itu dulu." Kataku sambil menunjuk bagian di toko yang menyiapkan akresoris ulang tahun.

Ku lihat arloji ditanganku, tapi objek yang dilingkari arloji itulah yang membuatku tersenyum kecut, sebentar lagi itulah kata yang memenuhi kepalaku.

.

.

.

Setelah aku mendapat apa yang ku mau, akupun berjalan menghampirinya " Sudah? "

" Sudah... yang itu.." tunjuknya kepada kue coklat kecil berbentuk bulat. Aku melihat kue itu, kue itu berukuran kecil dengan hiasan yang sederhana, dan harganya termasuk murah. " kamu suka rasa coklat?" Tanyaku. Dan ia mengangguk.

" Permisi kalau begitu saya minta kue yang ini." Tunjukku pada kue coklat yang lebih besar, berukuran sedang.

" Baik tuan."

" Dan ini sekalian ya." Aku menyodorkan beberapa barang yang sudah ku pegang sedari tadi.

" Heeeee tapi itukan mahal."

" Tidak apa tidak apa."

" Tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu." Katanya menunjukkan ekspreksi sedih. Aku tak suka melihatnya. Aku lebih suka melihatnya cengengesan seperti anak nakal.

" Biarkan aku melakukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucapku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

" Terakhir?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah memelas. Aku tersenyum kecil tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

" Karena kalau aku melakukannya terus maka aku akan bangkrut."

" aw.."

Ia cemberut setelah mencubit perutku "Rasakan itu dasar menyebalkan."

" Tapi Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, berbeda sekali dengan senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan selama seminggu ini.

" ehemm.. sudah ku bilang masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih."

" Kau memang punya niat tersembunyi ya."

" Terserah bocah."

" Tuan ini." Sang pelayan yang sedari tadi melihat kami hanya terkikik geli hingga akhirnya ia memecah suasana dengan suaranya. Merasa telah mengganggu toko itu aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

" Oh iya terimakasih."

" Sama sama, silahkan kembali lagi."

.

.

.

" Kau capek? Mau ku gendong."

Tawarku karena melihatnya berjalan lebih lambat dan wajahnya lesu.

" Ap.. apaa gendong, tidak tidak, aku sudaah besar tau. Laki-laki lagi." Jawabnya gelagapan." aku kuat ko.."

**_Bruk.. srekk.._**

Mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya jatuh terduduk. Untung sekitar sepi jadi ia tidak perlu malu berlebihan, aku berjongkok didepannya, dan memeriksa kakinya, ternyata ada lebam biru di mata kaki dan bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya.

Namun dengan cepat ia menarik kakinya

" Aku tidak papa kok hanya mati rasa sebentar."

" Ibumu yang membuatnya?" Tanyaku lagi, namun ia hanya bungkam menunduk. Ibu memang keterlaluan, belum puaskah melihat anaknya menderita atas kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kakimu sakit?"

" Akukan tidak mau merusak rencana kita." Jawabnya dengan lesu. Yang membuat rasa bersalah menghampiriku karena memojokkannya dan tidak memperhatikannya seharian ini.

" Maaf."

" Untuk apa? Kakak tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan jangan dilanjutkan ya." Pintanya memelas.

" Ayo aku gendong."

" AHHH TIDAK.. aku bisa jalan kok."

Tolaknya berusaha untuk bangun, namun ternyata rasa sakit menyerang kakinya. Dan tentu saja aku langsung berjongkok membelakanginya.

" Ayo."

" Tidak apa apa?"

" Tentu, Itachi melakukan hal yang sama kok saat Sasuke kecil. ayo." Seruku, setelah menunggu beberapa menit iapun mulai naik ke punggungku. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher.

" Bisa bawakan kotak kue ini?"

" Tentu."

Setelah ia naik, aku langsung berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke tempat tujuan terakhir. Bisa kurasakan berat badannya sangat ringan untuk ukuran anak seumurannya. Namun kurasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat, membuatku nyaman di tengah gelap, karena matahari telah tergelincir beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Kak kenapa kamu baik padaku?" Tanyanya.

' Karena kau adik laki-lakiku.'

" Karena aku hanya ingin."

" Apa karena kau kasihan padaku?"

' Tentu saja.'

" Aku tidak terlalu suka di kasihani. Namun aku ingin belas kasih dari orang tuaku." Katanya, aku berharap ia melanjutkan isi hatinya padaku, terus berjalan adalah pilihan yang baik, diam mendengar tanpa melihat wajahnya mungkin akan membuatnya nyaman.

" Aku senang sekali dalam hidupku ada yang memberiku kasih sayang seperti sekarang, seperti keajaiban yang tuhan berikan, seperti pengabulan do'a yang aku lontarkan."

" Saat aku melihat anak lain, yang kehidupannya normal, aku merasa sangat berkecil hati, panas rasanya, melihat mereka bahagia bersama orang tuanya, digendong mereka, dibuatkan sarapan dan bekal setiap pagi, dikawatirkan, dilontarkan kata kata yang membuatku bertanya tanya kapan aku akan seperti itu."

" Ibu selalu memukulku tanpa aku tau alasannya, ia hanya mengatakan aku membuatnya muak. Aku bingung mengapa ia tidak membuangku, dan membiarkan ku mati diluar sana tanpa melihat wajahnya yang akan membuatku membenci."

Dia terdiam, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" anak pembawa sial, anak pembawa sial, mati saja sana. Khehe begitulah katanya." Ia terkekeh dengan akting dirinya sendiri, membuat hatiku sakit, harusnya sudah dari dulu aku membawanya pergi dari neraka itu.

" Pa.. padahal aku juga ingin sekali saja ia bersikap lembut padaku, menatapku dengan kasih sayang bukan tatapan kebencian di matanya."

" Aku ingin... ibu mengusap kepalaku bukan lagi menjambak, aku ingin dia menyentuhku dengan lembut, bukan berupa pukulan, aku ingin dia mengatakan hal hal baik tengangku, bukan berupa cacian. Aku ingin merayakan suatu hal bersama-sama dengan ibu, namun ia tak sudi duduk diam bersamaku, Aku memang terlalu egois ya, meminta banyak hal."

Katanya lagi, ia memelukku dengan erat membenamkan kepalanya di leherku, ia menangis, aku tau itu karena kemejaku terasa basah.

Sesak rasanya, mendengar cerita kelam seorang anak kecil, yang seharusnya hidup bahagia penuh tawa, mendengar harapan yang tidak dapat ku kabulkan, hidup kelam dengan beban selama ini, dan lagi ku dengar itu dari adikku sendiri. Sedangkan aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuknya selama ini.

" Menangis saja." Kataku dengan susah payah menjaga suara ini agar tetap stabil, setelah itu, dapat ku dengar suara tangisnya bertambah kencang namum ia memilih meredamnya di antara punggung ku. Tangisnya amat memilukan sampai tak kuasa ku tahan air mata yang membuat pandanganku kabur.

" Ibu... huhu..."

" Tidak apa keluarkan saja."

" Hiks... huhuhu..."

' Andai aku masih di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ibu kita.

.

.

.

" Sudah baikkan?" Tanyaku sambil memberinya lemon hangat dari vending mechine.

" hmmm... maaf kak, bajumu jadi kotor."

" Ah ini tidak mengapa, aku lega kamu mau jujur padaku." Seruku mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan jejak air mata, membuat tanganku bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

" Nahhhh kalau kamu sudah tak kuat, menangislah, tidak selamanya air mata menandakan kelemahan dari orang itu kok." Dibalas anggukan darinya, dia benar benar anak yang penurut.

" Nahhhhh sekarang ayo kita mulai acaranya." Kataku membuat suara seriang mungkin yang aku bisa. Ku ambil kertas-kertas bertulis happy b'day dari kotak, dan kertas hiasan lainnya.

" Mau membantuku memasang ini?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

Ekspreksinya langsung berubah menjadi senang dan mengangguk dengan cepat. " Hm..." diapun mengambil beberapa hiasan yang ada ditanganku.

" Dimana aku bisa menghiasnya?" Tanyanya. Lalu ku buka pintu besi yang di tumbuhi pohon rambat di depan kami, menampakkan rumah pohon sederhana di depan kami.

" WAHHHH RUMAH POHON." Pekiknya senang. Berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

" Ayo kesana hee sudah duluan." Saat melihat sosoknya menghilang dan ternyata sudah didepan sana.

kami menghias rumah pohon itu dengan berbagai hiasan, dia terlihat senang menghiasnya

" Tapi apa tak apa? Nanti yang punya memarahi kita." Katanya walau tangannya tetap melilit tali dibatang pohon yang menyembul di tengah rumah pohon itu.

" Aku tidak marah kok, hias saja sesukamu." Kataku yang sedang menikmati pemandang malam dari atas sini.

Bulannya bulat, bulan purnama, bulan yang indah untuk pergi ya, seakan menyiapkan tempat yang besr untuknya disana.

" kau yang memilikinya kak." Pekiknya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

" Serius?"

" orang tua angkatku yang membuatkanya untukku."

" Orang tua angkat kakak? " tampaknya ia kaget mendengarnya. Membuatku tertawa geli mengingat kejadian dimana aku mengetahui bahwa yang bersamaku bukanlah orang tua kandungku. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku membocorkan rahasia ini.

" Aku juga baru tau satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Bocah laki-laki itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk duduk sambil memeluk lututnya disampingku yang sedang berbaring menatap langit.

" Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui aku bukan anak kandung mereka, lalu mereka dengan terpaksa menceritakan masalalu ku."

Mungkin aku dapat mengulur waktu, sedikit lebih lama.

" Aku hanyalah anak orang dari kalangan sederhana, hidup kami bahagia, namun setelah beberapa hari aku adik mendapatkan seorang adik yang sangat ku sayangi, aku diagnosa mengalami kanker otak, aku dirawat di rumah sakit berbulan-bulan, dan tentu membutuhkan biaya yang besar..."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkannya." Semakin lama, orangtua kandungku tidak dapat membayarnya pinjaman pun menggunung."

" Hingga salah satu rekan kerja ayah kandungku berniat membayar semua hutang dan bertanggung jawab atas biaya rumah sakitku, lalu mereka mengadopsiku, karena orangtua kandungku sudah melepas tangan kepadaku karena perekonomian mereka yang merosot jatuh."

" Karena tumor otak dan sudah mengalami operasi, beberapa ingatan tidak dapat kembali dengan jelas."

" Lalu..."

" Lalu?" Sahutnya cepat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Kenapa kau berkaca-kaca? "

" Sedih."

" Kau meledekku ya bocah?"

" Tidak."

"... kalau begitu boleh aku mendapat pelukkan?" Pintaku sambil menatap lurus kearah matanya.

" Tapi itu terasa aneh untuk dipunya."

" Tidak mau yasudah." Kataku pura pura marah kepadanya. Lalu setelah itu bisa kurasakan lenganku yang ku rentangkan di tindih oleh seseorang, dan kupastikan itu adalah dia, " Baik baik karena hari ini kakak adalah malaikat." Katanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

" wangi hutan pinus dan mind."

" terimakasih."

" menyebalkan. Hmmm lalu setelah itu reaksi mu apa?" Tanyanya berniat memintaku melanjutkan cerita barusan.

Aku kembali menarik nafas dalam, menghirup wangi segar dimalam hari, sambil menyaksikan seberapa indah

bulan, dan dunia ini.

" Setelah itu aku mecari tau, tentang keluarga kandungku, ternyata keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang aku kira, ibuku tampak kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan adik laki-laki ku sudah tumbuh hampir menginjak masa awal remaja, hidupnya menderita karenaku, kehidupan layak yang telah kurebut darinya, yang mengikis akal sehat kedua orang tua kami. Adik kecil yang berjuang sendiri, yang selama ini aku abaikan keberadaannya. "

Rasa penyesalan itu kembali datang, tak dapat ku tahan, dunia menjadi buram, mataku perih.

" Namun, saat aku ingin sedikit membagi kebahagiaan kepadanya, aku tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan."

Lagi-lagi penyesalan bercampur dengan kenangan pahit. Mataku enggan untuk membuka.

" Kak jangan menangis, terutama dibawah sinar rembulan, menambah kesan dramatis deh." Sepertinya ia berniat untuk menghiburku, dan beriringan dengan itu dapat ku rasakan sebuah tangan kecil membelai pipiku. Menghapus airmata yang ternyata menerobos keluar. Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku bersama adikku lebih lama lagi, untuk membalas penyesalan ku padanya.

" HAAAAA ayo kita makan kuenya.", "Aku ingin membuat permohonan hehehe." Serunya yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk. Iap un berlari kecil mengambil kota kue beserta lilinnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk menghadapku. Membuka kotak kue hati hati.

" Uhukkk uhukkk"

"Kak kamu sakit?" Katanya sambil mengecek dahiku yang tertutup poni

" Tidak papa hanya sedikit dingin kulit kakak." Katanya sambil duduk kembali.

" Tidak papa aku hanya tersedak nyamuk." Kataku berbohong.

" Tapi kulit kakak terasa dingin dan dan pucat... ah.. apa hanya perasaanku, kulit kakak bercahaya di balik rembulan."

Aku tersenyum senang karena dia menghawatirkanku.

" Sudah sudah, ayo ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu." Kataku mengambil kue itu dan menusukkan lilin berangka 1 dan 2 disana, lalu meyundut sumbunya dengan api. Dapat ku lihat binar dimata itu, api dari lilin pada kue memantul di bola matanya yang coklat cerah.

" otanjoubi... Omedetou Kazunari."

untuk pertama kali serta terakhir kalinya aku menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yaitu untukmu adikku.

Ia tersenyum lebar, dan kadang terkikik sendiri, menepuk nepuk tangannya pelan, duduknya seperti orang tidak sabar, apalagi netra biru keabuan nya terpantul cahaya lilin.

Kini aku bisa melihat sosok kehidupan adikku yang ku harapkan, sesosok bocah laki-laki yang hidupnya bahagia, menikmati masa masuk ke jenjang remaja dengan riang.

" Sebelum meniup lilin boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu? "

Dia menatapku dengan raut yang tak berubah, masih berseri seri. "Tentu"

" Apa kamu senang hari ini? "

" Tentu, sangat.. sangat..senang, tidak tidak, aku sangat... sangat... bahagia, dan tentu itu berkat kakak, kakak adalah malaikatku hehehe. Terimakasih banyak kak." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar yang menyertainya, entah mengapa, hatiku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, belum lagi menyaksikan wajah polos yang dibalut ketulusan darinya.

" Terima kasih kembali dik."

" hehehehe."

" Ayo tiup lilinnya. Sebelum itu kamu harus membuat permohonan." Kataku dan dituruti olehnya.

" kakak juga buat permohonan ya dan meniup lilin bersamaku, tidak ada penolakkan." Perintahnya, seketika bibirku membuat sebuah senyum.

Kami sama sama memejamkan mata, menangkup jari jari kami, dan hanyut dalam alam kami sendiri.

' Semoga kita bahagia di dunia yang lain adikku.'

" Ayo kita tiup lilinnya, " Dia sudah bersiap siap didepan kuenya, dan akupun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

" 1... 2... 3... hufffhhh"

**_Wushhh..._**

Waktuku habis bersama dengan padamnya lilin ulang tahunnya. Sebelum benar benar menghilang. Aku menghampirinya, membawanya dalam pelukkan. Sangat erat ku rengkuh tubuh ringkihnya, yang berupa tulang tulang yang lebih menonjol daripada daging. Dan iapun membalas pelukkanku.

" Terimakasih terimakasih." Seruku berkali-kali.

" Tumbuh dewasalah, dan bersenang senang dengan lingkunganmu yang baik baik Kazunari, tumbuhlah kuat, jangan bermain dengan laki-laki brengsek, tunjukkan kalau ibu kita harus sadar apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, dan jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dan orang lain." Aku menambah erat pelukkanku saat ia berusaha untuk melepasnya.

aku tau dia pasti kaget, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mengejang.

" Mak..maksud kakak.. ??"

" Waktuku sudah habis, terima kasih kamu telah mewujudkan harapanku, adikku satu satunya." Dia kembali melawan untuk melepas pelukkan, namun tak kubiaran ia melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membahasi kembali kemejaku.

" Srttt... kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanyanya.

" Kenapa tidak jawab?"

" seminggu kakak membodohiku."

" Dan tidak memberi tau namamu kepadaku." Teriaknya. Ingin ku jelaskan semuanya, namun tubuh ini kian mati rasa dan eksistensiku di dunia ini kian menghilang.

" Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan padanya. Dan mungkin setelah ini adalah kalimat terakhir untuknya, walau begitu, aku telah puas melihatnya berbahagia pada hari ini, menunjukkan ekspreksi tulus, jujur pada diri sendiri, dan ia mendapat satu teman untuk dirinya.

Aku melepas pelukkan ini sambil mencium keningnya " Namaku Izuki Shun ah tidak tapi Takao Shun." Bisikku. " kazu maaf, terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

' Selama tinggal Otouto.'

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki yang sudah menginjak remaja ini hanya dapat memeluk angin, menangis kencang atas kepergian kakak yang baru saja ia ketahui, karena rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada dicaci oleh sang ibu berkali kali. Anak itu mengangis sekaligus bersyukur tuhan telah mengabulkan salah satu do'anya dengan dikirimkannya sesosok malaikat, anak itu menghantar kepergian malaikat itu dengan tangis bahagia sekaligus duka bermandikan cahaya rembulan.

' Selamat tinggal kak. Dan terimakasih atas segalanya.'

_Aku memang tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang Nya berikan untuk selalu ada disisimu seperti yang ku mau, namun dengan sedikit keajaiban, biarlah aku membuatmu bahagia sampai api di lilimu padam._

_-Shun_


End file.
